fearless_coffeefandomcom-20200214-history
Malark Thornwind
Malark Thornwind is a brash, borderline dangerous Rakdos performer, and an original member of the Fearless Coffee adventuring group and a member of the performing troupe Free From the Shackles of Home. He seeks the joys that come with chaos and pain, and currently fighting alongside Fezinaro seems like the best bet. APPEARANCE Malark is a pale, lanky human with long, black, unruly hair that reaches down to his shoulders. He is slightly muscular, and stands above the average height of a human, making him only shorter than Nym in the group. Malark dresses in traditional Rakdos performer clothing, including the spiked black-and-white jester's ruff and somewhat puffy clothing. The leather armor he wears pulls some of the more flamboyant aspects of his clothes back, though, and a leather belt across his chest holds his didgeridoo to his back. PERSONALITY Both in and out of combat, Malark is chaotic, intense, and bold, to the point of unnerving or angering those around him. His favorite feeling is the reveling that comes from the pain and destruction of others, so those he does not consider friends can constantly be at risk of being the victim of some small evil for the sake of his entertainment. In combat, Malark sometimes acts almost as a third party, fighting the enemy not for the sake of his allies but instead for the glory of wounding others. His devotion to the ideals of Rakdos in this way can sometimes lead to lower power in combat; however, his inventive approaches to fighting others can also lead to severe carnage - exactly what he revels in. If an enemy is to be taken hostage, he prefers to torture them as much as allowed beforehand. ABILITIES As a bard, Malark has access to both magic and a variety of weapons, which he uses in tandem to unleash pandemonium onto the battlefield. Malark's primary weapon is a Modified Chain Whip, given to him by Falish at his request. It is able to extend, retract, and have its tip swapped out, making it very versatile both in and out of combat. In addition, he has a variety of spells at his disposal, mostly flame-based in nature, which he uses to enhance his attacks or disrupt opponents long enough to deal devastating blows. HISTORY Malark was born and raised in Precinct Six as a Rakdos performer, and found it to be his calling early in life. At a young age, he co-founded the performing troupe Free From the Shackles of Home with a group of fellow performers whom he came to respect and even care for. These people would become his true family, and some of the only people safe from any torment he may wish to deal out. Malark recieved a letter asking him to assist with the capture of Krenko, and saw it as a valuable opportunity to obtain more funding for the troupe, which was low on money. He met the rest of the members of Fearless Coffee during this mission, and mostly out of boredom and a hunt for more money decided to join up with them for a bit longer. Malark accompanied Nym and Valerie to meet with Vesala during their search for answers on who had released Krenko in the Utvara Reclamation Zone, and helped the group to fight Zhant and his cultists during their ritual to awaken Yawrslogh, a massive nephilim sleeping beneath Vitar Yescu. Afterwards, he returned to Precinct Six, where he met up with his troupe and began preparations for their performance in the Festival of Freedom. During the festival, a Boros legionnaire Malark had wounded during the capture of Krenko appeared and attacked the troupe, eventually banishing Malark from Ravnica and into another world. It would not be until a number of days later that he would reappear on the plane, being launched out of a portal created by Zhant and into the room at the top of an abandoned Azorius tower, surrounded by his troupe as well as Nym and Evelyn. Malark rejoined both the troupe and Fearless Coffee, working with them to hunt down Zhant and later to try and figure out where Nym had gone, as well as to see Ivy again. He assisted the troupe in the defeat of Jarad. RELATIONSHIPS 'ALLIES' *Nym: A Simic Hybrid whom Malark met during the search for Krenko. While Malark found him a bit boring, he was a bit impressed by Nym's skill in combat, and decided to team up with the Simic to see what carnage could be done side-by-side with such a strange-looking individual. *Fezinaro the Fearless: An Izzet director and leader of the Goblin Rights Movement whom Malark met during the search for Krenko. The two found mutual kinship in their love for destruction and entertainment above all else, and became fast friends through the chaos they caused. *Valerie: Malark only associates with Val because he has to, since she's also a part of Fearless Coffee. She is, in his opinion, a total killjoy. *Krenko: The goblin mob boss Malark helped put back into power. Their relationship is one of business and mutual respect. *Falish: A former Izzet technician turned illegal weapons manufacturer that Malark met during the search for Krenko. They have worked together a number of times, and Falish provided Malark with the Modified Chain Whip he uses as his primary weapon during combat. *Free From the Shackles of Home: A Rakdos performing troupe that Malark helped co-found. He treats its members like family. *Maira: A Simic biomancer Malark met by chance. Her off-the-wall experiments often end up useful in his performances, so they keep in contact for... research purposes. *Dobowryn: A Gruul berserker whom Malark met in a bar and brawled with. After his victory, they gained a respect for each other, and Dobowryn maintains an amiable nature towards him. *Ivy: A Golgari assassin with eyes for Malark after he defeated Dobowryn in one-on-one combat. Though connected to Zhant, she seeks to be with Malark more intimately despite her obligations. *Arthur: A pet rabbit krasis death monster thing that the troupe stole from Maira's lab. 'ENEMIES' *Zhant: The main antaonist of the story's first arc. Malark is mainly attracted to fighting him because it woiuld be cool. *The Boros Legion: They have rules. Malark doesn't like rules. *The Azorius Senate: They have rules. Malark doesn't like rules. Sessions * Session 1: Krenko Intrigue * Session 2: Warehouse Brawl * Session 3: Connections * Session 5: Bookend * Session 6: Awakening * Session 8: Unmaking * Session 11: Convergence * Session 13: Worldsoul * Session 14: Dethrone * Session 15: ??? Category:Player Characters Category:Rakdos Members